


LOVE.

by danndrea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Es sobre Sherlock y Molly. En una historia completamente diferente. Pueden variar un poco las personalidades. Pero deseo que leas esto con la mente abierta. A veces se puede creer que no terminará bien, pero confía en mí, todo va a estar bien de alguna manera.Una disculpa con todas las inconsistencias en carácter de algunos personajes y puede haber errores en cuanto al tiempo y lo que está permitido. Pero mi única finalidad de ésta historia fue contar una historia de amor. Y creo que lo logré. Como siempre hay un poco de angustia porque bueno, eso es lo que le pone sabor a las cosas.





	1. Chapter 1

La familia Hooper estaba conformada por el Lord Nicholas, él era uno de los Banqueros de la ciudad, contaba con una inmensa fortuna que provenía de su trabajo como financiero y de sus antepasados. Él era un hombre excepcional, todos podían hablar de lo mucho que se preocupaba por las personas, incluso era sabido por todos que él ponía dinero para una clínica no muy grande que atendía a la clase trabajadora y obrera. Para él no tenían por qué existir diferentes hospitales de acuerdo a tu clase social, pero estas eran las costumbres y si podía ayudar aunque sea con esto lo haría. Su esposa Louise, era una mujer con una belleza exquisita, su cabello color marrón y sus rizos la hacían en ojos del Sr. Hooper, la mujer más bella del mundo. Él había sido bendecido cuando sus padres le habían contado que se casaría con ella, lo que nunca pasó por su mente era el hecho de que mientras la cortejaba, se enamoraría perdidamente de ella y ella de él. Ahora aún con treinta años de matrimonio no concebía la vida sin ella.

Su amada esposa le había regalado dos hijos; Nicholas Augusto y Margaret Ann. Esos dos eran lo mejor que había hecho en su vida. Augusto, un hombre alto con rizos de color rojizo y ojos color miel, era un médico memorable, él como primer hijo y único varón era el heredero de la fortuna Hooper, así que había insistido en que a él no le gustaba lo financiero, él quería ayudar a la gente, él quería ser un doctor. Su madre puso el grito en el cielo cuando le dijo a su padre que quería su apoyo para terminando su formación académica abrir una clínica para la clase trabajadora, su padre estaba orgulloso y su madre horrorizada, pero eso a Augusto no le importaba, él no sería otro niño bonito que no hiciera nada por los demás. Y él era el mejor doctor de su edad en la Ciudad y eso era del conocimiento de todos.

Margaret Ann Hooper era una mujer poseedora de una belleza peculiar. Tenía su cabello rojizo y rizado, unos ojos color café, una nariz fina y delicada, unos labios pequeños pero que al formarse una sonrisa en ellos cualquier habitación se iluminaba. Ella tenía la formación de una debida ama de casa, conocía todo lo que era requerido para en un futuro ser una “buena esposa” según las enseñanzas de diversas institutrices y su madre por supuesto. Pero lo que muy pocos sabían era que tenía una fascinación por la medicina, ella también deseaba estar con su hermano en la clínica y ayudar a los necesitados, pero debido a la desventaja en oportunidades que tienen las mujeres, no podía hacerlo. Molly (como le decían de cariño) sentía una profunda envidia de que Augusto pudiera estudiar y ahora trabajar en lo que deseaba y ella no. Su hermano era un amor con ella y desde que empezó su formación como doctor, él le enseñaba también, Molly era perfectamente capaz de desarrollarse en el campo de la medicina si pudiera, así que de vez en cuando a mitad de la noche y cuando nadie los podría descubrir, Augusto y Molly se escapaban a la clínica con la finalidad de hacer experimentos, y trabajar en las habilidades de Molly. Augusto sospechaba que su padre si sabía lo que hacían pero nunca les había regañado o prohibido nada así que ellos lo siguieron haciendo.

\- Buenos días, querida mía. (Se dirigió al comedor para tomar su desayuno no sin antes besar a su esposa).  
-Querido, ¿dormiste bien? Noté que te quedaste en tu estudio hasta muy tarde. ¿Algo que te perturbe?  
\- No querida, nada de qué preocuparte- dijo tranquilo.  
-Está bien esposo- sonrió cálidamente.

Augusto y Molly bajaron las escaleras con una cara de sueño que su madre no entendía por qué traían si se habían acostado temprano.  
-Hijos míos, ¿se divirtieron anoche? (Dijo sonriendo descaradamente)  
-No sé de qué hablas padre…  
-Molly cariño, les pregunto por la cara de sueño que traen. Parece como si se hubieran dormido tarde.  
-Padre, yo me quedé estudiando- dijo orgulloso.  
\- Y yo yo, yo leía una novela de amor. (Dijo tartamudeando)  
Augusto resopló no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan brillante en la medicina y tan tonta en otras cosas.  
-Molly, hoy iremos de compras.  
\- ¿Otra vez madre? Quería visitar la clínica con mi hermano. Y ver si podía ayudar en algo.  
\- Si madre, nos haría muy bien las manos de mi hermana, hay demasiado por hacer, sobre todo que hoy están llegado más soldados heridos, sería bueno que…  
-¡De ninguna manera! No permitiré que mi única hija esté en ése lugar con ésas personas no gratas.  
-Madre, son seres humanos, como tú y como yo. Te recuerdo que ellos dan su vida por ganar las guerras de éste país.  
-¡Basta! No quiero discusiones- advirtió- El Señor Hooper podía ser un hombre tranquilo pero si se enojaba era temible. Todos en la mesa se callaron y comenzaron a comer su desayuno.  
-Tengo entendido que el que ayudó a ganar ésta guerra fue un teniente Watson, dicen que él trae a su tropa a que los atiendan y a sus muertos para que dispongan sus familias de sus cuerpos. Todos hablan maravillas de él.  
-Y dicen que lo nombrarán Coronel padre. Todo en honor a su servicio prestado- comentó Augusto.  
\- Coronel Watson entonces, qué bueno por él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson aparece.

John Watson estaba cansado, realmente cansado, toda su vida había sido batalla tras batalla, ésta última había durado tanto tiempo y él nunca supo con certeza si regresaría a casa. Si bien, en unos días sería nombrado Coronel y estaba feliz por ello, lo único que quería realmente es meterse a su cama y dormir 3 días, pero eso todavía no podía ser, tenía que encontrarse con el Capitán Stanford, su todavía superior para exponer la situación y dar la lista de los caídos en cumplimiento de su deber.   
No podía creer que la guerra había terminado. Por su trabajo no tenía una esposa ni una familia, su única hermana murió de cáncer hace 10 años. Estaba solo en la gran ciudad pero eso no lo inquietaba. Si realmente lo quería sabía que con su nueva posición podría serle fácil conseguir un matrimonio arreglado (frunció el ceño ante esto) no él era a la vieja escuela, a él le gustaría casarse por amor-sonrió ante lo ridículo que sonaba.

Llegó a la última clínica que debía visitar para dejar a sus hombres lastimados para que fueran atendidos. No entendía la estupidez de ordenarlos por grado y posición social. Esto era estúpido pensó.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con el encargado, mis hombres necesitan atención medica de inmediato.  
-¿Señor Watson? Lo estábamos esperando- una enfermera habló. Sígame por favor. Sus hombres serán atendidos en éste momento. Ellos entraron a una gran sala donde comenzaron a poner en camillas a los muchachos mientras las enfermeras y doctores empezaban su cuidado.   
Augusto entró a la sala.  
\- Teniente Watson, es un placer verlo en una pieza. Reciba mis agradecimientos y los de mi familia por sus servicios a favor de la nación. (Extendió su mano hacia John y él la aceptó aturdido).  
\- Son bien recibidas, gracias. ¿Usted es?  
\- Oh por Dios, Augusto Hooper. Doctor y encargado de ésta clínica. (Sonrió)  
\- Mucho gusto Doctor. (Casi le dijo al aire porque el Doctor ya había corrido a examinar a sus pacientes). 

John dejó a los doctores trabajar y se dedicó a ir hacia su casa, necesitaba un baño con urgencia antes de ver a su Capitán Stanford.  
El transporte donde viajaba John paró de repente. Haciendo al teniente golpearse en la cabeza. Furioso le dijo al del carruaje que explicara la situación, se dio cuenta que estaba peleando con un desconocido, así que decidió bajar y ver el problema.

\- Señor disculpe, éste individuo sólo se arrojó al carruaje sin medir las consecuencias.  
\- Ya te dije. Me venían persiguiendo, tenía que evitar que me alcanzaran. No veo lo que hay de malo aquí, tú estás bien, incluso el Teniente, próximo a ser Coronel también lo está. (Una sonrisa total iluminó su rostro)  
\- ¡Qué! Como supiste eso. Nadie sabe. Quién demonios eres tú.  
\- Ningún enemigo te lo puedo asegurar John Watson.  
\- Pero…  
\- Lo siento- interrumpió- tengo que volver –  
\- ¡Espera!

Ya se había ido. John llegó a su casa y no dejó de pensar en el incidente de hace un momento. ¿Quién era ese hombre sucio y descuidado? Y sobre todo ¿cómo le hizo para saber eso de él? John estaba intrigado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que me leen. Sus comentarios son bien recibidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos al hombre de hielo.

Mycroft Holmes estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sabía que era un hombre temido, él era un aristócrata y tenía un importante papel en el gobierno británico en el cual todos le apodaban “el hombre de hielo”. Su reputación se basaba en que no era amigable, cordial ni mucho menos, siempre decía que “el cuidado no era una ventaja” por lo que siempre se aislaba. Era hijo de Sigmund y Violeta Holmes, a quienes veía cada determinado tiempo. Su padre había fungido como parte del gobierno en sus épocas y su madre era un ama de casa que cuidaba de su jardín. 

Una tarde pasaba mientras el Señor Mycroft se encontraba en su oficina entre una pila de pendientes cuando su asistente tocó la puerta:  
\- Adelante Srita Morstan.  
\- Le acaba de llegar éste sobre sin remitente señor. Lo trajo un niño sin hogar, lo interrogué y sólo dijo que un hombre se lo había dado y que le mencionó que usted sabría quién es en cuanto lo abriera. Aunque creo que puedo saber de quién es Señor.

Mycroft alzó los ojos, él sabía por supuesto al tener el sobre en sus manos, de quién era la carta pero después de tantos años a su servicio la Srita Maria Morstan todavía lo sorprendía. Aparte de su asistente era un perfecto agente secreto, con una fuerza y dirección para disparar sorprendente. Eso no era al azar, él había pedido una persona así para que trabajara con él, pero más que nada le llamó la atención la lealtad y el compromiso que su asistente o “secretaria” como todos la conocían poseía. 

Mary Morstan se sentó frente a su jefe mientras él inspeccionaba cuidadosamente el sobre en sus manos. Mycroft Holmes era brillante, él tenía habilidades de deducción además de ser el hombre más inteligente. 

Mycroft abrió el sobre que contenía un solo papel arrugado con las letras: “LO ENCONTRÉ”.

Mycroft saltó de su escritorio al leer eso, tomó su abrigo y salió sin decir nada.

Mary sabía a qué se refería ése papel. Sólo pedía que esta vez si fuera él, y no un impostor.

Mycroft llegó a la oficina de Lestrade. Ése hombre –como pensaba Mycroft- no era el más brillante de los policías, pero lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y lo había ayudado en su “problema” aparte que nunca dijo nada y le mostró una gran lealtad al “gobierno británico” como le decía el mismo. Si Mycroft fuera un hombre que hiciera amigos, él sabía que el único que estaría en ésa lista era él, el Inspector Gregory Lestrade.  
\- Mycroft veo que recibiste la carta.  
\- Y yo veo que no has dejado de señalar lo obvio, ¿y bien?  
Greg suspiró, su amigo nunca le hacía las cosas fáciles cuando algo como esto se presentaba.  
\- Sabes muy bien que desde hace muchos años lo hemos estado buscando y hace un año exactamente tuvimos una coincidencia que nos llevó hacia una mujer que seguimos porque…  
\- Es él o no. (Dijo con una mirada que hacía temblar).  
\- Creemos que sí. Pero Mycroft tienes que tener en cuenta que hay que hacerle pruebas, estar seguros de que es él.  
\- Cuando lo vea voy a saber si él es mi hermano perdido o no. ¿Dónde está?  
\- En un pueblo llamado Edale a unas horas de aquí, mis hombres ubicaron a la señora con la que vive.

Mycroft se quedó pensando, ¿sería posible que después de tantos años por fin pudiera encontrar a su hermano? Maldijo en voz baja a la mujer que se los arrebató hace mucho tiempo atrás. Él nunca lo dejó de buscar, pero jamás tuvieron una pista sustentable hasta hoy, él no quería hacerse ilusiones pero por una vez quería tener el lujo de pensar que él volvería por fin a casa, con sus padres; que su madre dejaría de llorar todas las noches. Él les había prometido encontrarlo y lo haría, eso le traería paz a su alma. No iba a negarlo ya que aquél fatídico día que su hermano fue tomado él se había convertido en lo que hoy era, un hombre frio y sin emociones.  
\- Nos iremos mañana temprano, hágase cargo de todo oficial, póngase de acuerdo con mi secretaria y arreglen los detalles.  
\- Está bien Lord Holmes, como diga su majestad-dijo sarcásticamente.  
Los hombres se dieron un saludo con la cabeza como despedida y cada quién volvió a lo suyo.  
\- ¿Cómo le voy a decir a mi esposa que me tengo que ir por quien sabe cuánto tiempo? Ella está a punto de dar a luz a nuestro segundo hijo, esto no va a pintar nada bien- suspiró. Su matrimonio tenía altas y bajas pero él hacía su esfuerzo porque todo marchara bien, le tenía cariño a su esposa, él no era tonto, su matrimonio había sido arreglado como el de todos y sabía que ella no lo amaba, a veces pensaba que hasta lo odiaba, eso lo desanimaba enormemente, es por eso que se refugiaba en su trabajo y bueno en la bebida algunas veces. Su esposa era demasiado joven y su belleza era infinita. Su primer hijo fue una hermosa niña que nombraron como ella en su honor: Irene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres que continúe por favor Házmelo saber. Gracias :)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está terminado, espera las actualizaciones con regularidad.


End file.
